


A New Beginning

by Regalredstar



Category: Adventures in Odyssey (Radio), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or How Harry Left his Old Life Behind and Started Over Again. Plot Bunny. Crossover with Adventures in Odyssey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

Harry looked down at the bottle in his hands. It had been a gift from the one person who believed him when all the others had not. He remembered the look on her face when she had given it to him., the quiet words she had whispered. "When the time comes, Harry, when you've had enough and can't continue with this life take this bottle and start fresh."

At the time he hadn't believed that he would ever reach that point. Even after the betrayal, he had thought that as long as she believed him...

He choked back bitter laughter. Yes, she had believed him, and paid the price for it with her life. The day she died, he had known that as soon as he was free he would drink the bottle, and start fresh as she had said. Well, now he was free, the time had come.

Gently he reached, deep into the pocket of his tattered robe and pulled out the small vial.

Uncorking it, he looked into the light dreamy blue, the same color as her eyes. Then he whispered, "Good-bye, Luna." and downed it in one gulp.

The change came swiftly, his hair becoming a shaggy red, and his eyes a periwinkle blue.

Dropping the bottle beside him, he strode from the clearing leaving the name of Harry Potter behind him and taking the name Eugene Meltsner.

**Author's Note:**

> One Very strange Plot Bunny. Free for anyone who wishes to adopt. Just let me know if you do, so I can read it.  
> Til Next Time (aka Wednesday),  
> Regal


End file.
